The Sound Of Dischord
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB After pairing up to write a school song together, Kim and Kat are turned into enemies.
1. Team Up

THE SOUND OF DISCHORD

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Plot is slightly tweaked and I only own characters you don't recognize as well as the subplots. The school song is the same as in the original ep. And I just realized that I may have messed up with continuity. In "Fourth Down And Long" I have Jason referring to Tyler as if he didn't know him and then in later eps, I have him attending Angel Grove High. The best I can explain it is that they have different classes and before joining the junior police patrol, didn't run in the same circles. Sorry about that.

In a classroom at Angel Grove High, Kimberly and Katherine were practicing a song while Jason and Tommy watched them. Jason was in his junior police patrol uniform while the other Rangers were in regular clothes.

"Angel Grove Hi-i-i-i-i-" they sang.

"Wait. Hold on. Can we try that again?" Katherine requested.

"Yeah, sure," Kimberly agreed. They sang the same verse and then Katherine slipped off her headphones.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked doing the same as Jason came up to stand behind Katherine and Tommy came up to stand by Kimberly.

"I just can't get the harmony," Katherine replied, rubbing her head in slight frustration.

"You sounded good to me," Jason stated, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just ask Trini or Aisha to be your partner," Katherine suggested.

"Absolutely not. Even if I hadn't already entered our names into the contest, I wouldn't want another partner," Kimberly told her.

"Yeah, and Kim doesn't ask just **anybody** to write music with her," Tommy added.

"This is true," Jason agreed. "Besides you can both sing," he reminded.

"Together you'll have no problem winning the competition for the school song," Tommy interjected.

"I don't know," Katherine sighed a bit dejectedly. _I'm not that great of a singer. There are a lot others who would be a better partner_, she thought to herself. As if sensing her thoughts, Jason rubbed her shoulders.

"Come on. You're not losing confidence in yourself, are you?" he asked gently. Before Katherine could reply, they heard indistinct singing that grew louder as it approached them. The door opened. To their surprise, Bulk and Skull were singing loudly, and Bulk was slightly off-key.

"Let me guess. You guys are entering the competition," Jason commented, removing his hands from Katherine's shoulders.

"But of course. Who better to represent Angel Grove High than members of the junior police patrol?" Bulk pointed out as Skull started singing a scale.

"Speaking of which, where's Tyler?" Jason wondered. Because of the increased interest from the students and their parents in the competition, Mr. Caplan had asked the boys to attend the function in an official capacity.

"I saw him get stopped by Veronica in the halls," Bulk answered and everyone groaned.

"Maybe someone should go save him," Jason said.

"Hey, you sound really good, Skull," Kimberly noted, changing the subject.

"Thank you. It's because of my piano lessons," Skull told them.

"You play the piano?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't know that," Jason commented.

"Yeah, my mom signed me up when I was three and I fell in love with it. My teacher believed that it was easier to learn how to play the notes if you they were also sung, so…" Skull shrugged. Before anyone could say anything, quick footsteps were heard and Tyler came in and closed the door.

"That girl is nuts," he declared. Then, he turned his attention to Katherine. "Kat, you're looking nice today," he said.

"Thank you," Katherine responded politely.

"Yes, she is," Jason agreed, placing his hands on Katherine's shoulders and then kissing the top of her head. Kimberly bit back a laugh when she saw the actions. They were all unaware that Rita was watching them.

"So, the Pink and Brown Rangers have teamed up for a school song have they?" she asked. "Well, I'll put a stop to **that**. I'll turn them into enemies. That should upset the balance of the team," she continued.

"Excellent idea, Empress. The Rangers will be too concerned with the Brown and Pink Rangers fighting to even worry about your new monster," Goldar approved.

"That's the whole idea," Rita cackled. "When I'm through, the world will belong to me!" The palace rang out with her laughter.


	2. Fire Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new monster and the subplots.

Moments later, Rita began reciting a spell over a skull. Soon, Kimberly and Katherine would be under her power and would hate each other. As soon as she finished the spell, her wand shone with a burst of gold energy and Rita cackled in delight. Later that day, Kimberly and Katherine were in the Kwan's living room practicing their song while Trini was doing homework.

"Here we fly at Angel Grove High. And here we rise at Angel Grove High-y-igh. And we'll take on all the limits, and we'll take on all the limits-" the girls sang as Trini swayed to the beat. Rita laughed as she pointed her staff at them. Unnoticed, a beam hit the piano, bounced off of the instrument, and hit the two singers. Katherine angrily yanked off her headphones. With a huff, Kimberly did the same.

"What is your problem?" she demanded, causing Trini to turn to them.

"How can I harmonize when you keep changing octaves?" Katherine asked her. _Wait a minute. What's going on here?_ she wondered.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe **I**'**m** not the one with the problem?" Kimberly shot back. _What? Why did I just say that?_ she asked herself.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Trini interjected, jumping to her feet and approaching her friends. "You guys sounded great. Just sit down and keep going," she encouraged.

"I'm not working with her anymore. She's impossible," Kimberly stated. _No! Something's wrong! This isn't me!_ she realized. She struggled to say something, but no words came out.

"**I**'**m** impossible?" Katherine retorted with scoffing laugh. "You're the one who thinks she's always right," she continued. _Stop it! This isn't you!_ she shouted at herself. However, like Kimberly, she found that she couldn't fight.

"Guys stop it," Trini said. _What is going on here?_ she wondered.

"I don't even know why I teamed up with you in the first place when I can compose this song all by myself," Kimberly sneered, ignoring Trini.

"Fine, go ahead," Katherine encouraged. "I'll just make up a song of my own," she continued and the Pink Ranger laughed mockingly. The Brown Ranger walked out the door, got into her car, and drove off.

"Good riddance," Kimberly said.

"Kimberly! What is wrong with you?" Trini demanded.

"What? I didn't need her," Kimberly said. _Something's not right here. That argument came out of nowhere_, Trini thought to herself.

"Kim, maybe we should talk to Zordon," Trini suggested.

"Why?" Kimberly asked. "It's not like he can make her a better singer," she continued. Meanwhile, Katherine was driving around Angel Grove, seething. _Who does Kimberly think she is? She's always acting like she's so much better than me! Well, I'll show her that she's not the only singer around_, she thought to herself. Then, she shook her head. Where had that thought come from? Kimberly never acted like she was better than her. As soon as the feeling came up, it was suppressed. Up on the moon, Rita laughed in delight at the events that had transpired. "This is perfect! Everything is going according to plan!" she shrieked in delight. Then, she made her way to Finster's laboratory.

"Finster, is my monster ready yet?" she asked.

"It should be coming out of the Monster-Matic any moment now, Empress," came the response. Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, there was a blast from the machine and once the smoke cleared, one of Finster's monsters stood there. It was a type of knight creature with a silver and black body who was holding a sword that was red and black intermingled with gleaming silver.

"Ah. The Fire Prince. Excellent," Rita approved. "Send him down. He'll slice and dice the Rangers no problem!" Then, the monster disappeared in an energy made up of fire. Once he landed in Angel Grove Park, he summoned a flame from his sword and shot it at a couple enjoying a picnic. They screamed and quickly jumped out of the way. Fire Prince continued his actions and laughed evilly. In the Command Center, the alarms blared loudly.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed as he pressed a button on one of the consoles. From various locations, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine-who parked when she heard her communicator go off-answered the summons.

"What's up, Alpha?" Jason asked.

"Rita has sent down a creature known as the Fire Prince. You must get to Angel Grove Park immediately," Zordon told them.

"We're on it," Zack promised. The Rangers morphed, instantly teleporting to the location. Once there, they all pulled out their weapons and lunged at the creature, who took some hits, and then lashed out with his own attacks. Fire Prince's sword began to glow and fire sprang from the weapon! He then aimed the weapon at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" the Red Ranger shouted and everyone jumped back, almost all of them managing to dodge the blow. The Brown Ranger cried out in pain as she felt the heat envelope her suit. "KAT!" the Red Ranger shouted as sparks flew from her body. The Brown Ranger moaned in pain.

"Ugh. Figures," the Pink Ranger muttered to herself. _Anyone else would've moved faster, but not __**her**_, she thought. Then, from underneath her helmet, her brows furrowed. Where were these thoughts coming from? With the Power Sword raised high, the Red Ranger leapt through the air and struck at the creature. For several minutes, the two swords clashed and clanged together. In the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were monitoring the situation. The other Rangers joined the Red Ranger in battle, all working together, except for the Pink and Brown Rangers who seemed to be arguing and trying to outdo each other.

"Alpha, I am detecting strange energy waves from Kimberly and Katherine," Zordon stated. Immediately, the robot began a diagnostic scan on the two. Several seconds later, the computer beeped and a piece of paper came out of the computers. The robot took the paper and looked at it.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! They've been placed under some sort of rivalry spell, but I don't know where the spell originated from!" Alpha exclaimed. Both watched in concern as the battle continued as orbs of fire were continually thrown at the Rangers. After several minutes, the Rangers were knocked back by a large fire blast.

"We need to regroup!" the Red Ranger shouted and they all teleported.

"Man, that guy was strong!" Jason complained, removing his helmet.

"Yeah, he was almost as bad as the Nasty Knight," Zack agreed.

"We would've destroyed him by now if **she** didn't keep messing everything up," Kimberly hissed, glaring at Katherine.

"Me? I'm not the one who decided to show off for lover-boy over there," Katherine retorted, gesturing to Tommy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. _I don't know what's going on, but there's no need to bring me into this_, he thought.

"What is with you guys?" Rocky asked.

"Kimberly and Katherine, you both have been placed under a spell, though we do not know the origin," Zordon told them and Tommy and Jason groaned together. _Man, not another rivalry spell. Seriously?_ Jason thought to himself. _Man, I hate when she mind-warps us_, Tommy silently complained.

"Wait a minute. They were practicing their song for the competition when they started arguing. Rita or Zedd must've zapped the piano with some sort of beam which hit them," Trini surmised.

"So, how do they break the spell?" Adam asked.

"Well, seeing as how the spell's main objective was to deteriorate their comradeship by turning them against one another, it would only stand to reason that the spell will be broken when they once more cooperate with one another," Billy said.

"You mean I have to work with her?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly and Katherine, you must do your best to overcome the spell, for it will take all of you to defeat the Fire Prince," Zordon told them and the other Rangers looked at each other. That was going to be easier said than done.


	3. Fighting Rivals

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. Reference to "Putty On The Brain".

On the moon, Rita cackled in delight when saw the Rangers retreat, leaving Fire Prince to continue his rampage.

"Yes! Everything is going according to plan!" she celebrated. Soon, Angel Grove and the world would be all hers.

"Did you see the way the Rangers retreated?" Goldar asked, wrapping his arm around Scorpina's shoulders.

"Oh, a thing of beauty," Scorpina added, snuggling closer to him.

"And soon Ed will be weak enough for us to destroy," Rito grinned and Rita chuckled darkly.

"Yes. Yes, he will," she agreed. _Oooh! I can hardly wait!_ she thought. In the Command Center, the Rangers were trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"Wait a minute. If this guy controls fire, we should probably use a weapon that combats fire and maybe slow him down," Rocky commented.

"What, like a water cannon or something?" Aisha queried.

"Yeah," Rocky nodded and the other Rangers 'hmm'ed.

"Hey, maybe that ice device that Billy created would work," Zack said.

"Fire Prince **does** seem to have the same amount of power as the Saliguana. It just might work," Billy stated and Alpha pressed some buttons on the console and the device materialized.

"Good thinking, you guys," Jason approved.

"Maybe it should be tested out first. I mean, it **has** been a while since it was last used," Kimberly suggested.

"Really, Kimberly? You're going to question our leader's decisions?" Katherine demanded.

"I'm not questioning him. I just think we should make sure the ice device still works since it's been about a year since it was last used," Kimberly shot back.

"Stop it, both of you," Jason snapped. "Would you **please** work together? Zordon just told us that it's going to take the whole team to defeat this guy," he reminded.

"I'm not working with her," Kimberly and Katherine chorused.

"Well, at least they agree on something," Rocky mumbled and Aisha elbowed him in the side.

"Billy, where is the ice device?" Tommy asked.

"It's in my lab," Billy answered. Just then, they saw an explosion through the viewing globe.

"We gotta stop him!" Zack exclaimed.

"All right. We'll have to use the ice device as is. Billy, you go get it while the rest of us will try to slow down the Fire Prince," Jason instructed.

"Right," Billy nodded.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted and everyone teleported out.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi. I hope this works," Alpha said. He and Zordon watched as the all of the Rangers except the Blue Ranger continued to fight Fire Prince.

"Oh, come on, Kimberly and Katherine. You can break through this! I know you can!" the robot exclaimed. Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were fighting against Fire Prince, each using their weapons for defense and offense. The Brown and Pink Rangers were knocked to the ground by a fire blast.

"This is ridiculous. We're going to be destroyed if we don't start working together," the Brown Ranger declared.

"I know," the Pink Ranger stated. Just then, the other Rangers were also knocked back by a ball of fire.

"Man! There must be **some** way to get this guy at long range!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Kat, I've got an idea, but I'm going to need to use your Whistling Stick," the Pink Ranger said.

"Go for it," the Brown Ranger stated, handing over her weapon. The Pink Ranger placed the stick on her Power Bow and fired. Meanwhile, at his lab, Billy was looking for the ice device. _Now then. Where did I put it?_ he thought to himself as he searched the shelves. A few minutes later, he found it. Then, he teleported himself back to the fight. Once there, he pointed the weapon at the monster and started spraying him. Fire Prince cried out in surprise as he was knocked back. _What's going on? What is that thing?_ he wondered as the other Rangers grouped together.

"Good job, Billy," the Red Ranger complimented. "Now then! Bring 'em together!"

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!" As soon as the five weapons had been joined together, the Green and White, Brown, Gold, Silver, and Purple Rangers put their weapons on top of the blaster.

"FIRE!" At the command, the Rangers pulled the trigger.

"Oh, no you don't! Magic Wand, make my monster grow!" Energy crackled from Rita's wand and hit Fire Prince, enveloping him. With a roar, he rose until he towered over the Rangers.


	4. Working Together

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. Reference to "On Fins And Needles".

"We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor Thunderzord Power!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" One-by-one, the zords came at the Rangers' call. Then, the Rangers jumped into their zords and the Thunderzords combined and came to stand by the Drago-Tigerzord. The Fire Prince shot a fireball at the Drago-Tigerzord, knocking it back. Then, the zord whipped its tail around, hitting the monster, causing Fire Prince to cry out in pain.

"Thunder Saber now!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"That won't stop me," the Fire Prince sneered and ran at them with his sword. Soon, the Thunderzord and Fire Prince were locked in an intense battle. The Green and White Ranger watched as the two fought. _I can't get a shot in. I might hit the others_, he thought. In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched the battle worriedly.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Tommy can't attack Fire Prince without hitting the Thundermegazord!" Alpha yelped.

"Calm down, Alpha. Tommy and the other Rangers have always had excellent fighting instincts," Zordon reminded his assistant.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I know, but I'm still worried! Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cried. Meanwhile, on the moon, Rita was watching in delight as Fire Prince battled it out with the two zords.

"Oh, how clever! By directly engaging the Thundermegazord, Fire Prince has made it impossible for the Drago-Tigerzord to attack!" she exclaimed in delight.

"I have to admit, that's using his head," Scorpina murmured.

"Yes," Goldar agreed. Back on Earth, the Rangers grunted as the Thundermegazord was dealt another blow.

"Okay, that's it! We need Titanus! Now!" the Red Ranger shouted. Immediately, the zord came riding in and blasted Fire Prince, knocking him back. "Convert to Thunder-Ultrazord, now!" Instantly, all of the zords came together and became one. Rita's eyes widened.

"Titanus? NO!" she shrieked. _I don't believe this! We were so close!_ she thought to herself. A bolt of energy flew at Fire Prince. Once it hit the monster, he screamed in pain and fell to the ground and disintegrated. Rita huffed in annoyance. _Geez! Why can't I ever win?_ she wondered. Then, Finster came running towards them.

"Empress! Empress! Zedd's powers are completely gone!" he reported. As soon as she heard this, Rita's foul mood dissipated and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Goldar! Scorpina! Rito! It's time!" she called. With that, they all hurried to the monarch's Chamber Of Command. Goldar grabbed Zedd by the throat, causing the being's eyes to fly open.

"You!" he snarled, grabbing his staff. _I can't believe he betrayed me!_ he thought as the griffin threw him against the wall. Zedd rose to his feet, grabbed his staff, and lunged at Goldar and fought him. However, he was unable to get the upper hand and was once more thrown against the wall. Then, Rita powered up her staff as Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito powered up their swords. Then, they shot four beams at him. With a weak cry, Zedd exploded into pieces and then disappeared. Then, they used the beam to destroy Zedd's staff. In the Command Center, the Rangers had been enjoying their victory when the alarms began to blare.

"Oh, no. Now what?" Katherine wondered as Alpha immediately started running a scan.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I don't believe it!" he finally exclaimed several moments later.

"Alpha, what is it?" Jason questioned.

"It's Zedd's bio-signature. It's disappeared," Alpha replied.

"Disappeared? What do you mean it disappeared?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, it's undetectable. And the only reason for that would be if he had been destroyed," Alpha answered. The Rangers inhaled sharply. Someone on the moon had destroyed Zedd?

"It was probably Rita," Tommy surmised. "Oh, man. She could choose to do the same to any of us," he said, panic creeping into his voice. _What if she decides to destroy me or Kat for joining the Rangers?_ he wondered.

"Calm down, Bro. I'm not gonna let Rita anywhere **near** the team," Jason interjected, giving Tommy a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before pulling Katherine close to him. Katherine closed her eyes and let herself get lost in Jason's arms. She felt so safe with his arms wrapped around her.

"Zordon, what should we do?" Trini asked.

"There is nothing you can do, Rangers. Just continue to act normally," Zordon advised.

"Come on," Jason said and they all teleported out of the Command Center. A couple of days later, the Rangers as well as Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Richie, and Curtis were seated in the auditorium of Angel Grove High watching Bulk and Skull perform a rock tune.

"So the news played some of the footage from the battle and for a while, Kim and Kat looked like they weren't cooperating with each other. What was going on?" Richie asked in a low tone.

"Rivalry spell," Jason answered in the same voice. Then, their conversation stopped as Bulk and Skull's song ended and they clapped for their friends.

"Well, that was certainly energetic," Mr. Caplan said. "Okay, we're on to our next song contestants. Hoping that theirs will be the new school song, here are Kimberly and Katherine with 'Angel'," the man told the crowd. Everyone clapped as the two came out. Jason and Tommy both gave their girlfriends a thumb's up as the song started out with a slow pop tune.

_Here we fly at Angel Grove High,_

_And here we rise at Angel Grove High-y-igh. _

_And we'll take on all the limits, _

_And we'll take on all the limits, _

_And the obstacles of the road ahead, _

_The ways ahead, are always, they're always bright. _

_Angel Grove High-y-igh-y-igh-igh-igh. Angel Grove High-y-igh-igh-igh-y-igh-igh. Angel Grove High-y-igh-y-igh-igh. An…gel…Gro…ove…High._

Everyone clapped vigorously. Even Bulk and Skull were clapping.

"Okay, no offense, Bulkie, but I like that better than ours," Skull stated.

"Gotta agree with you, man," Bulk answered. The adults who were judging the competition talked amongst themselves and then gave a slip of paper to Mr. Caplan.

"Great job, girls. Beautiful song," he complimented. "I seem to concur with the judges. Congratulations, girls. It's **perfect** for Angel Grove High," the man continued. With a happy squeal, Kimberly threw her arms around Katherine.

"We did it," she said. Then, they walked down the stage to their friends who stood up as the rest of the student body went to mingle with each other out in the halls.

"Kim, I just want to say again how sorry I am for everything I said and did two days ago," Katherine stated.

"Oh, forget it. Neither one of us had control over ourselves. It was that blasted spell," Kimberly said.

"I'm just glad you guys are back to normal. It was weird seeing you go at each other like that," Tommy said.

"Yeah, now I know how you must've felt when it happened to me and Tommy," Jason added.

"Guys, if Rita's destroyed Zedd. Do you think she has his power?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Jason answered.

"Well, even if she doesn't…she's shown that she's gotten more ruthless and desperate. How are we going to stop her?" Trini wondered.

"I don't know," Jason answered again. "What I do know is that we're going to have to keep our guards **up**," he continued. Everyone fell silent as their minds clouded with troubled thoughts.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This series is almost done. However, I have a few episodes to write for seasons two and three that I didn't have time to do until now, so I will try do those pretty soon.


End file.
